


Grumpy Burrito

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Arguing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Dean, Grumpy Castiel, Hunter Dean, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Nutella, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Television Watching, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it's a bad title, don't judge. Hope you enjoy! Any prompts can be asked on my tumblr; suupernaturals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Burrito

Cas didn't get grumpy very often, but when he did, he liked to give the silent treatment. 

A few hours before, Dean had used the last of the Nutella for his toast without letting Cas know, so when Cas went to prepare himself a snack he was 'deeply devastated'. Well, that's how he'd said it when confronting Dean. Dean just laughed at his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek with his arms draped around Cas' shoulders. But Cas was mad, he just popped a film into the DVD player and sat on his bed, leaving Dean to watch it sat on the floor.

Dean's back was aching, his only support being the uneven ebony of the bed frame. He'd go to the store to buy Cas some more Nutella but it was late and a Sunday, no stores would still be open. 

Curse his bad posture. He wiggled a bit in his spot, trying to make himself comfortable, to no avail.

"Cas, can I at least have a pillow?" He gave Cas his best puppy-dog eyes, not something you'd often see Dean Winchester do. Sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, he frowned at Cas when he said no.

Dean attempted to join Cas on the bed but Cas pushed him away. He knew Cas wasn't really mad, he had a playful look on his features but Dean became quite annoyed.

Minutes later, Cas became too hot inside his blanket burrito but he was too comfortable to remove the many blankets he was enclosed in so he just stuck his feet out. His legs dangled off the edge of the bed where Dean was sat, his feet practically in Dean's face.

When Dean noticed the pair of feet invading his personal space, he laughed lightly to himself and suppressed a smile. Glancing up at Cas, he saw that the other man was focused on the movie.

Dean ran a cold finger up the length of the bottom of Cas' bare foot. Cas giggled slightly and carried on watching the television.

When Dean wriggled his fingers all over Cas' toes, Cas laughed harder and brought his pillow up to his face, burying his face into it.

Dean was now laughing along with Cas, ghosting his fingers up and down the bottom and the sides of Cas' feet, occasionally stroking a finger all around his ankle.

Cas was now blushing hard, thanking god that the redness of his cheeks was concealed in the pillow.

"Dehehehean." he chuckled, convulsing wildly, purposely keeping his feet right in Dean's face.

"You're not even moving away from me." Dean laughed at his boyfriend.

Dean thought Cas' reaction to being tickled was utterly adorable, he loved it but he'd never say it out loud. Cas knew that Dean knew, and he was grateful that Dean never talked about it because Cas would probably mumble some incomprehensible words and his face would turn as red as a tomato.

Dean took this as his cue, stopping the tickling momentarily to get up and slide onto the bed with Cas.  
He unwrapped Cas from his blanket burrito and threw the blankets onto the carpeted floor.

"Hey!" Cas protested. "I was warm."

"But I can keep you warm." Dean replied, instantly taking Cas into his arms, resting his head on Cas' shoulder.

"I love you." Cas said after a moment.

"I love you too, Cas. Sorry about the Nutella. I'll buy you some more tomorrow."

"You better." Cas stuck his tongue out.

"I wouldn't be so cheeky if I were you." Dean grinned evilly, moving his hand back towards Cas' foot.

He pulled Cas toes back and continued to poke and tease Cas' toes as he twitched and squirmed. 

"Can we cuddle?" Cas asked, sleepy all of a sudden.

"Sure thing." Dean said, getting up to retrieve the blankets, but not before placing a kiss on Cas' toes.

Cas' giggles were one of Dean's favourite sounds.


End file.
